100 Sapphic (Bubbly) Flavour Beans
by Josephine Stone
Summary: Bertie Bott's Hundred Sapphic Flavour Beans is a 100 drabble/doodle challenge with three different types at hpsapphicappeal at LiveJournal. These are my drabbles for the Bubbly prompt table. Various ratings and pairings.
1. Crushes

**Title:** Crushes  
 **Author:** josephinestone  
 **Beta:** digthewriter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 365  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.  
 **Written For:** hogwarts365 prompt #18 Poetry and 100 Bubbly Sapphic Flavour Beans (1 of 100) prompt #1 embarrassed  
 **Pairings:** Daphne Greengrass/Lily Luna Potter, Albus/Scorpius (both suggested)  
 **Summary:** Everyone has crushes.

* * *

'Lily, you will turn your brother back, right now!'

'No, he deserved it!' Lily ran upstairs as she screamed, 'You're an Auror, you do it!' She ran to her room and after she put the strongest locking charms she knew of on her door, she pushed her bed against it as well. Just as she got it in place the knocking started.

'Lily?'

It was Jamie. She wanted to scream at him to go away, but he didn't sound angry so instead she asked:

'He changed you back?'

'Yeah, I'm sorry, Lily.' James sighed and dropped his head against the door. 'I wouldn't have actually told him.'

'You said enough.'

'He didn't get it.'

'He could have, though. What if I told him about one of your crushes?' Lily thought about it and snorted. James talked about girls all the time, and never cared who heard him. If Al was there, he'd be on her side. But he—as always—was visiting Scorpius. 'Nevermind, you wouldn't care. Al, would understand.'

'Hey, just because I'm not gay doesn't mean I don't understand. I've been embarrassed about a crush before. I'm just not as transparent as you and Al are. I don't fail a class they are teaching because I'm too busy writing poetry about them, nor do I bring them to the house and blush every time they look at me.'

'Oh, really? Who are you embarrassed about?'

'Though, I have to admit you have much better taste than Al. Professor Greengrass has huge—'

'Don't talk about Daphne like that!'

'Daphne? Oh, sis, you've got it bad.'

'Quit changing the subject.'

'You aren't going to have a chance with her if you keep daydreaming while she's teaching. Teachers hate that.'

'Stop teasing me...I don't have a chance with her at all. Who—'

'Tell you later; dad's coming.'

'Jamie, get back here!' Lily pulled the bed away and started unlocking the door. She'd turn his hair green or...no, he would be long gone. She'd search his room and find out who he was embarrassed about on her own.


	2. Childish

**itle:** Childish  
 **Author:** josephinestone  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Written For:** humpdaydrabbles - Dare (LA LA LA) by Shakira and 100 Bubbly Sapphic Flavour Beans (2 of 100) prompt #2 intrusions  
 **Character(s):** Daphne Greengrass/Cho Chang  
 **Summary:** Daphne is tired of Cho not wanting to be together in public.

* * *

Daphne's stomach dropped when she saw Cho enter the club. She wore a tight white dress and after their eyes met for a brief moment, Cho pretended she didn't see Daphne sitting in the corner booth with Pansy and Astoria.

Merlin, what did she think she was doing? Cho knew she wasn't looking to hook up with anyone else, but her sister and best friend enjoy clubs—well, they enjoy watching people making fools of themselves at clubs—and how could she invite her girlfriend along when no one was allowed to know about them? Honestly, Daphne thought, the whole thing was childish.

'Loo,' she said standing up not waiting for her company to respond, and then she began weaving through the crowd. Once she was behind Cho again she said, 'Loo' but in a much more forceful tone.

As soon as the door was closed, Daphne locked it.

'What are you doing?'

'What? You can go to a club, but I can't?'

'But why _this_ club?'

Cho folded her arms but said nothing.

'You're only here because you don't trust me.'

'I trust you; it's her I don't trust.'

Daphne rolled her eyes. She was so tired of this. Cho was the one not ready to come out about who _she_ was dating, not Daphne. Daphne's friends might tease her, but they'd hardly disown her over it. Cho's friends weren't as forgiving. Daphne knew that; she understood it. What she couldn't handle was the constant mistrust.


	3. Something Memorable

**Title:** Something Memorable  
 **Written for:** hpsapphicappeal's 100 Bubbly Sapphic Flavour Beans (3 of 100) - predatory & hp_humpdrabbles - Padma Patil  
 **Rated:** R  
 **Pairing:** Padma/Luna  
 **Word Count:** 474  
 **Summary:** Only _Luna would find a predatory animal cute._

* * *

Padma huffed as she followed Luna around the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Although it wasn't technically a hot day, the humidity made it feel as if it was, and Padma wasn't as used to trapping around outside in it as Luna was. This was the type of assignment that Luna loved. Searching for animals. Care of Magical Creatures was Luna's favourite subject which was the only reason Padma signed up for it.

She didn't want Luna to be without a partner in her favourite class even if she insisted she didn't mind.

Luna never minded much of anything. No matter how horrible their housemates treated her, Luna always had a smile on her face. It was what attracted Padam to her in the first place. She always cared too much what people thought of her. Luna intrigued her.

They might have ventured a little farther in from the edge of the forest than they were supposed to. It was normally Padam's duty to keep track of that as Luna often wandered off lost in her own world when they were in the forest. But that day, Padam wanted to be alone. Luna was inspecting some bugs crawling on a flower at the base of a tree as Padam came up close behind her. When Luna stood back up, not finding what she was looking for, she gave out a small gasp of surprise. Padam wrapped her arms around her and began kissing her neck.

'I thought,' Padma said, 'that since this is your favourite place, we should do something memorable here.'

'Something memorable, hmm?' Luna feigned innocence as though she didn't know what Padam meant as she turned around to face her and added, 'Like what?'

Getting to her knees, she pulled at Luna's robes. 'I'm not sure.' She trailed her hands up Luna's thighs. 'Something quiet; the others aren't far off.'

Padma slipped Luna's robes over her head and pushed her legs just enough apart to lick between them.

'Oh,' Luna said as she fell back against the tree.

It was hard to hear underneath the fabric, but she when she moved the right way, and hit the right spot, by the way Luna's legs were shaking, even if she couldn't hear how loud her _oh's_ were. Suddenly, they were loud and Luna was pushing her away. Padam fell back in her attempt to stand and got tangled in Luna's robes. Once she was free, Padma saw that it wasn't a human who'd interrupted them but a huge spider.

Padam jumped back, but Luna inched forward.

'Oh, look, Padma,' Luna said, 'it's so cute.'

Seeing more of them coming over the hill, Padma quickly sent a stunning spell at the one standing in front of them, grabbed Luna's arm, and ran.

Merlin, only Luna would find a predatory animal _cute_.


End file.
